Maçã da Promessa
by W-chan00
Summary: No dia seguinte ao aniversário de 20 anos de Sasha, a jovem Deusa acorda com uma fixa ideia em mente: partir em uma viagem junto com Kardia, para mais uma vez relembrar de quando viajaram juntos quando ela era apenas uma criança, e graças a ele despertou seus poderes divinos. Porém a intervenção de Sísifo e Carbella pode fazer com que Kardia desperte outro sentimento na Deusa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya - The Lost Canvas pertence a Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi

 **N/A:** Olá pessoal! Faz bastante tempo que eu queria escrever essa história, mas só agora consegui colocar as ideias no Word. E, bem, estou dedicando esta fanfic de presente à Gigi_Aika, uma fofa que se declarou uma fã do casal, e que graças a ela me animei a colocar esta fic para fora de minha cabecinha pensante xD Então eu espero que essa história agrade a todos que a lerem. Beijos e boa leitura. Até as notas finais.

 **Sinopse:** No dia seguinte ao aniversário de 20 anos de Sasha, a jovem Deusa acorda com uma fixa ideia em mente: partir em uma viagem junto com Kardia, para mais uma vez relembrar de quando viajaram juntos quando ela era apenas uma criança, e graças a ele despertou seus poderes divinos. Porém a intervenção de Sísifo e Carbella pode fazer com que Kardia desperte outro tipo de sentimento na linda Divindade.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 – Viagem**

O enorme salão do Templo Principal estava um verdadeiro caos. Copos, pratos, guardanapos de pano e restos de comidas doces e salgadas estavam espalhados pelo chão como se um furacão tivesse passado pelo local. Os cacos das nobres louças quebradas também cobriam o chão como um verdadeiro cenário de destruição. O cheiro de bebida alcóolica estava entranhado por toda a parte, pois os servos ainda não tiveram tempo para limpar toda a bagunça, visto que a festa acabara a poucos minutos, e todos foram em busca de um merecido descanso após a comemoração, que só terminou quando o dia amanheceu. Sasha, a nobre Deusa Atena do século XVIII, acabava de completar seu 20º aniversário.

Exausta, a jovem Divindade repousou em sua enorme cama no Templo de Atena. Confortavelmente acomodada, a garota sonhou. As imagens que apareceram em sua mente eram de longas colunas de concreto. Um lugar vazio, sem calor e sem amor humano, onde ela se sentia triste e solitária. Chorava inconsolável, lamentando a despedida de seu amigo e seu irmão, que deixara em um país longínquo. Desesperançosa, ela derramava lágrimas incontáveis de seus lindos olhos grandes e verdes. Quando a própria pequena achava que não havia mais nada que importasse naquele mundo, seus olhos da cor da esperança que já perdera vislumbraram uma bela visão.

O nobre tecido esvoaçava com a força do vento, revelando uma silhueta masculina que trajava uma reluzente e imponente Armadura Dourada. A cauda do Escorpião que lhe adornava a cabeça chamou a atenção da garota, e indo atrás do jovem, ela puxou-lhe a capa. Ouviu gritos e reclamações por parte do rapaz ranzinza, que comia despreocupadamente uma maçã enquanto caminhava. A irritação do Escorpião Dourado acabou fazendo com que eles embarcassem em uma aventura que Sasha jamais esqueceria em sua vida. E agora, com seus 20 anos de vida, a jovem mulher queria ir novamente até aquele lugar onde ela despertou sua divindade graças àquele rapaz mal-humorado que ela admirava e gostava tanto. Também lembrou-se de quando Kardia quase morreu por sua causa, e do medo imenso que sentiu com a ideia de perder seu amado amigo.

Horas depois, por volta de 11 da manhã, a doce Deusa despertou de seu sono. Tomou um banho longo e relaxante. Vestiu uma calcinha vermelha simples, com tecido semelhante ao de um biquíni, que cobria pelo menos metade de suas nádegas e um sutiã de igual cor. O conjunto de lingerie foi lhe dado por Yuzuriha no dia anterior, como presente de aniversário. Naquela época esse tipo de vestimenta era novidade, e Sasha já sendo uma adulta não haveria nenhum problema em aceitar tal presente. Ela olhou-se no espelho. Colocou a mão por debaixo dos próprios seios, empurrando-os para cima. O bojo do sutiã proporcionava uma boa sustentação a eles, e a garota gostou do resultado final. O fechamento do sutiã era na parte da frente, bem no meio do decote. Sentia que alguma coisa estava diferente em si mesma. Estava se sentindo mais adulta, mais mulher, mas ainda assim, ela sentia que alguma coisa lhe fazia falta. Algo que a transformasse em uma mulher de verdade, uma mulher completa, porém ela não sabia o que era, apenas sentia um vazio quando pensava nisso. Voltou a se admirar frente ao espelho. Era, de fato, uma menina linda. O corpo esbelto, porém, torneado, era mesmo digno de uma Deusa. A pele alva e macia, as curvas arredondadas, os grandes e belos seios, a boca rosada e perfeita, os longos e lisos cabelos arroxeados, e os olhos verdes chamativos e penetrantes... tudo isso fazia da Deusa Atena um conjunto perfeito de uma obra desenhada pelo mais poderoso dos Deuses: Zeus. Colocou seu costumeiro vestido branco de alças, cujo decote valorizava ainda mais os vastos seios, cujo nobre e encorpado tecido não permitia transparecer a vermelha roupa de baixo. Ela rapidamente foi até a janela, onde passou a admirar a paisagem. Passou alguns minutos assim, até que resolveu ir para o seu trono. Sentada com seu báculo, Atena estava alegre à espera de Sage e Sísifo, a quem mandara chamar a poucos minutos.

— Atena-sama, bom dia. – Disseram juntos.

— Bom dia Sage, Sísifo. – Respondeu com um sorriso e seu sempre tom doce e amável.

— A Senhorita está se sentindo bem depois da festa de ontem? Não está cansada? – Questionou o Mestre.

— Não. Dormi feito uma pedra e estou me sentindo perfeitamente bem. – Respondeu com outro sorriso.

— Fico imensamente feliz que esteja bem, Atena-sama. – Sísifo mencionou em reverência.

— Mas por que nos chamou aqui?

— Eu irei explicar a vocês assim que a terceira pessoa chegar.

— Terceira pessoa? – Indagou o Sagitário.

— Sim. E eu espero que ele chegue logo.

— Mas não me diga que é o...

O Guardião da Nona Casa foi interrompido com o barulho da porta e de sandálias sendo arrastadas pelo chão. Kardia adentrou o local de qualquer jeito. Vestia uma camisa clara totalmente encardida pelo tempo e amarrotada, calças de igual cor e sandálias nos pés. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados e ele os esfregava, bagunçando-os ainda mais com uma das mãos, enquanto ostentava uma maçã na outra. Seu rosto parecia amassado, já que provavelmente ele acabara de acordar. Sua expressão era de tédio e chateação, já que visivelmente sua única vontade era continuar dormindo. Sage e Sísifo olharam o rapaz perplexos, sem acreditar que ele havia se apresentado diante de Atena naquele estado.

— Saco...! Mas o que é tudo isso, afinal? Que ideia é essa de inventar uma reunião bem depois de uma festança como a de ontem à noite? Um jovem da minha idade precisa dormir pelo menos doze horas seguidas para se recuperar de um evento como este, sabiam? – Falou chateado, dando uma mordida desajeitada na maçã que trazia.

— Kardia... seu maldito! Como se atreve a aparecer desse jeito e ainda falar assim diante de Atena-sama? – Sísifo esbravejou.

— Tá de sacanagem... – Disse baixo e amolado. — "Desse jeito" como? Minha cabeça está no mesmo lugar de sempre: em cima do meu pescoço, assim como meus braços e pernas. Queria que eu viesse como? Voando, ou que eu deixasse minha cabeça em casa? Desculpe, filhinho, mas o emplumado aqui é você. Parece piada me acordar a essa hora da madrugada para ter uma reunião com o emplumado. Só pode ser brincadeira! Cadê a câmera escondida? – Respondeu debochado e ainda mais incomodado.

— Madrugada? Já é quase meio-dia! Você já deveria estar de pé com os cabelos alinhados e sua Armadura impecável, para depois pensar em se apresentar diante de Atena-sama. – Repreendeu.

— Aaaaarrrrrrggggggg cala essa boca, galinha depenada! Aliás, galinha emplumada, melhor dizendo. Não tem nada melhor para fazer do que ficar enchendo o meu saco? – Rebateu irritado.

— Desgraçado! Já estou de saco cheio desse seu comportamento relaxado, imprudente e completamente mal-educado! – Falou nervoso, levantando a voz.

— Tá, tá... vê se para de berrar porque eu não sou surdo. – Disse cínico, enfiando o dedo dentro de um dos ouvidos. — É a Sasha quem deve reclamar de mim e não você. Você não é meu superior, então faça o favor de comer suas próprias penas e morrer engasgado com elas.

— "Sasha"? Como se atreve a se referir à Atena-sama de forma tão desrespeitosa? Chamá-la por seu nome humano é ultrajante. Desculpe-se imediatamente!

— Sísifo... seu filho da...

— CHEGA! – Sage gritou, impedindo que Kardia ofendesse seriamente o Sagitário.

— Mas que inferno, viu... já não basta ter que aturar essa pomba gira como meu vizinho, ainda tenho que ver a cara dele numa reunião a essa hora? – Reclamou novamente.

— Calado, Kardia de Escorpião! Acaso não me ouviu?

Sasha observou toda a discussão quieta, segurando fortemente sua vontade de cair na gargalhada, enquanto Sísifo ostentava um sorriso velado em seus lábios ao ver Kardia levar um sabão do Mestre.

— Não se preocupe, Sísifo. Todos sabemos como o Kardia é. Não fique chateado com ele. – Amenizou a Deusa.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Sísifo. Como Sasha pode permitir tamanho abuso? O Sagitário não se conformava, e agora era a vez de Kardia conter um riso abafado e sua vontade de debochar do companheiro de armas.

— Mas, Atena-sama... não podemos permitir que este... este indivíduo... se comporte de forma tão abusiva.

— Atena-sama, acho que Sísifo está certo. Kardia anda passando dos limites, e está mais do que na hora de ele receber uma punição exemplar pelo seu comportamento desnaturado. – Concordou Sage.

— Podem se acalmar? Eu não chamei ninguém aqui para discutir ou ser punido. Eu os chamei aqui para pedir um favor ao Kardia e para deixar vocês dois cientes disso.

— Um favor? Mas o que você quer de mim agora, Sashita? Nem me venha com essas missões sem graça de escoltar burros, por que...

— "Sashita"? Como se atreve? Seu...

— Chega, Sísifo! Deixe Atena-sama continuar. – Interviu Sage.

— Obrigada. É algo muito simples. Quero partir em uma viagem com o Kardia. – Disse sem rodeios.

— O QUÊ?! – Sísifo esbravejou em resposta. — Atena-sama, isso é um ultraje! Não pode simplesmente sair em uma viagem com esse irresponsável. E se algo acontecer? Como esse inútil vai protegê-la? Ele é totalmente inepto. – Protestou.

— Vá se fuder, Sísifo! Eu já estou cheio das suas provocações. Quem é você para dizer que eu não sou capaz de proteger a Sasha? Sou um Santo de Ouro tanto quanto você. É _você_ que não tem capacidade pra isso, por que você não passa de um engomadinho que é guiado pelo dever. É só a missão que lhe interessa. Que se dane se ela é a Deusa Atena! Pra mim ela é apenas a Sasha, e eu vou protegê-la por que ela significa muito pra mim! Então faça o favor de bater essas suas asas de galinha e voar para a puta que te pariu! – Declarou aos gritos.

As palavras de Kardia deixaram Sage, e Principalmente Sísifo com a cara no chão. Sasha se conteve para não chorar. Nunca duvidou que seu amigo tinha um carinho especial por ela, mas jamais imaginou que ele escancararia isso tudo em público, como acabara de fazer.

— Mas Senhorita, poderíamos saber do que se trata essa viagem? – Perguntou Sage.

— Claro que sim. Trata-se de uma promessa.

— Promessa?

— Kardia... você esqueceu a promessa que fizemos à Carbella?

— Carbella... – Disse, colocando o indicador sobre o queixo e olhando para cima, tentando se lembrar. — Carbella... AH!

— "Prometam que virão me visitar quando esta linda garotinha tiver se tornado uma bela mulher."

Kardia se lembrou das palavras de Carbella como uma espécie de raio em sua mente, e ao olhar rapidamente para Sasha, pôde ver mais uma vez a face da linda e assustada garotinha de anos atrás.

— LEMBREI! Já faz mesmo muito tempo, não é, Sashita? Mas por que resolveu ir até lá tão de repente?

— É que ontem, enquanto comemorava meu aniversário de 20 anos, eu senti que deveria vê-la de novo. Carbella me ajudou muito quando eu estava confusa. Eu era uma criança medrosa e tinha muito receio do meu destino, e ela me ajudou a ver as coisas com mais clareza com o seu apoio. Estou com muita saudade. Queria que você me levasse até ela de novo.

— É claro que a levo com o maior prazer. Vou adorar dar uns cascudos naquela mulher metida de língua grande. – Disse às gargalhadas.

E assim, Sasha e Kardia partiram em sua viagem, deixando um Sísifo furioso e um Sage inquieto. Foram de carruagem para que o caminho não fosse tão longo, e se divertiram e brincaram por todo o trajeto como duas crianças. Não levou muito tempo até avistarem a Taberna de Carbella. Sasha deu um rápido salto da carruagem, e entrou correndo no estabelecimento em busca da bela anfitriã. O local estava repleto de homens mal-encarados, sujos, suados, uns verdadeiros brutamontes. Ao verem tal Bela Dama adentrar, olharam pasmos para a incrível beleza e imponência dela. Kardia entrou logo atrás, e percebendo como os homens nojentos e bêbados a olhavam, ele logo fechou a cara, e com o ferrão do Escorpião já materializado em seu indicador, ele rapidamente se manifestou.

— Olha aqui, bando de imbecis! Nem pensem em encostar sequer seus olhos em cima da Sasha. Ela é um ser muito superior a vocês. Se tem amor as próprias bundas, nem cheguem perto dela! – Intimou.

Acuados, e já sentindo um brilho avermelhado vindo do olhar afiado de Kardia, os homens disfarçaram, e passaram a ignorar a presença dos dois viajantes. Carbella saiu da cozinha, e sem saber de quem se tratava, anunciou um alegre "bem-vindo". Tamanha foi sua surpresa quando viu Kardia, mas estava tão espantada com a moça a sua frente, que nem deu bola para o rapaz de olhar desafiador e energia contagiante. Seus olhos brilharam ao vê-la.

— Essa moça... que linda! Não me diga que você é...

— Sasha, Carbella. Sou eu, a Sasha.

— Aquela menininha linda, tímida, insegura e tão tristinha, que veio parar aqui por causa da irresponsabilidade desse idiota aí do lado? – Disse direta, ignorando a presença do rapaz.

— Ei! Não precisa me xingar assim na cara! Eu também estou aqui. Não está me vendo não? – Reclamou.

Ignorando a pirraça do Escorpião, a exuberante mulher passou por fora do balcão e foi até a dupla. Pegou o rosto de Sasha com as duas mãos e olhou bem para a garota, orgulhosa em ver como ela havia crescido e se tornando uma lindíssima mulher, como ela sabia que seria. Sorriu para ela, e depositou um terno beijo no rosto da jovem, que sorriu de volta. O mais impressionante foi o que aconteceu em seguida. Ela deu meia volta e fez o mesmo com Kardia, beijando seu rosto, fazendo o rapaz corar violentamente. Sasha sentiu um choque dentro de si ao ver a bela mulher beijando seu amigo. Sem perceber, fechou a expressão, num misto de incômodo, e por que não dizer, raiva. Carbella notou de imediato a reação da Deusa, e rapidamente se separou de Kardia.

— Ei... ei! O que pensa que está fazendo? Acha que pode chegar e ficar me beijando desse jeito? Para beijar o papaizinho aqui tem que pedir permissão, tá bom, ô Dona Abusada?

— Dupla de desalmados! Sabem quantos anos eu esperei pela visita de vocês? Sasha, você está linda. Bem diferente daquela garotinha insegura. Dá para ver que agora você realmente se tornou uma Deusa poderosa e decidida, ao passo que o Kardia, pelo visto continua sendo o mesmo irresponsável e imaturo de sempre.

— Tsc...! – Resmungou, fazendo um rápido movimento com os lábios. — Já que as duas dondocas vão resolver se unir para falar mal de mim, prefiro deixá-las sozinhas. Eu vou ficar do lado de fora. Fui!

E sem dar tempo para que elas se manifestassem, o belo saiu. Olhou para uma carroça encostada na parede da Taberna. Tirou uma maçã da pequena bolsa de lado que trazia consigo, e sem demora começou a degustar a fruta. Um pouco cansado, Kardia se jogou de qualquer jeito na parte de trás da carroça, e por lá ficou deitado comendo sua maçã. Sentiu algo "molhado" em seu rosto, e lembrou-se do beijo de Carbella. Esfregou a mão na face para se limpar, e ficou irado ao ver sua mão suja de batom.

— Mas que inferno! Só me aparecem loucas. Além de me agarrar do nada, ainda me suja de batom. As mulheres de hoje em dia não se dão o respeito mesmo. Se eu desse mole, ela me estuprava. Pois coitada dela se pensa que vai conseguir algo com o gostosão aqui.

E enquanto Kardia reclamava sozinho, Carbella expulsou todos os clientes duvidosos de seu bar, e decidiu dar prioridade as suas visitas naquele dia. Levou Sasha para o seu quarto ao cair da tarde, onde conversaram sentadas na cama tomando chá, como há muitos anos atrás.

— Ainda estou impressionada com você. Se tornou uma linda e imponente mulher.

— Você também está muito mais bonita. Eu nem acredito que estamos aqui conversando de novo.

— Sei que não é nada fácil, mas como está a sua vida de Deusa?

— Está cheia de sacrifícios, responsabilidades e muita dor. Acho que só nós mesmos podemos entender o tamanho da dor que sentimos no meio dessa guerra. É por isso que precisamos aproveitar ao máximo todo e qualquer segundo de paz que tivermos, pois nunca sabemos quando iremos morrer.

— Eu posso imaginar, minha querida. Mas como está a Sasha humana? Sendo uma mulher tão linda, com certeza não devem faltar pretendentes.

— Pretendentes?

— Claro que Sim. Por acaso nunca teve um namorado?

— Namo... Rado? – A moça se envergonhou com a pergunta ousada, e no mesmo instante a imagem de Kardia invadiu a sua mente, deixando Sasha ainda mais vermelha.

— Mas por que está tão envergonhada? Ou vai dizer que com 20 anos ainda é virgem?

— Ah... Ehrr... Eu... – A Deusa tentava falar, mas sem sucesso.

Carbella perdeu a noção por alguns instantes. Sendo Sasha uma Deusa cheia de preocupações e responsabilidades, como acabara de dizer, como ela iria querer que a moça vivesse como uma garota normal? Ao dar-se conta da burrada que disse, ela achou por bem se desculpar.

— Olha... eu sinto muito. Esqueça o que eu disse, tá bom? Eu sei que você não é o tipo de jovem que esteja livre para desfrutar das felicidades humanas. Fui uma estúpida por falar tantas besteiras. Não fique chateada comigo.

— Não, Carbella... A verdade é que você está certa. Eu sinto que falta alguma coisa para que eu seja uma mulher de verdade. Todos que olham para mim devem enxergar uma mulher feita, mas dentro de mim eu sinto que falta algo. Algo em minha humanidade.

— Como se apaixonar, por exemplo?

— Apaixonar? Não... acho que não deve ser isso. – Disse vermelha.

— Minha querida... não precisa se sentir insegura. – Falou carinhosa, tomando as mãos da menina. — O amor é uma coisa tão bonita. É algo tão maravilhoso, que vale a pena ser sentido, ser vivido. Talvez esse vazio que você esteja sentindo deva ser porque já se apaixonou, apenas não percebeu isso.

— Será? – Respondeu temerosa.

— Mas não se preocupe. Seja o que for, apenas deixe acontecer. Não tente negar o que sente a si mesma. Preste bem atenção, e perceberá que o amor pode estar mais perto do que você imagina.

— Será mesmo que se trata disso?

— Provavelmente sim. Mas e o Kardia?

Sasha ficou vermelha, roxa, azul e todas as outras cores possíveis com o comentário. Por que diabos ela estaria falando _justo_ do Kardia? Engasgou-se com o chá que tomava, e acabou dando uma bela cuspida pela janela, que por pouco não acertou a cara de um bêbado que passava.

— Ka... Kardia? Bem, você sabe... somos grandes amigos. Você mesma viu por tudo que passamos.

Para Carbella restou apenas rir do embaraço da garota.

A noite chegou de forma rápida. Enquanto as duas belas conversavam no interior do bar, Kardia acabou adormecendo na traseira da carroça. Um símbolo antigo de cor dourada surgiu no rosto dele exatamente no mesmo local onde Carbella o beijou minutos atrás. Uma forte luz dourada tomou conta de seu rosto, e um raio cortou o céu, desaparecendo em seguida. A luz do raio voltou e atingiu diretamente o corpo de Kardia, que acabou acordando. Os olhos do jovem rapaz, antes azuis, assumiram um intenso brilho dourado. Um sorriso maligno brincou na lateral de seus lábios, enquanto ele abocanhava o que restou da maça que trazia consigo. E por ali mesmo ele ficou de olhos fechados apenas esperando, até que Sasha e Carbella saíram do bar à procura dele.

— Kardia, você ficou aqui fora esse tempo todo? – Perguntou a dona do bar.

— Coitado. Nem acredito que ele se comportou tão bem assim enquanto conversávamos. – Comentou Sasha.

— Eu apenas dormi um pouco. – Disse ele, ainda de olhos fechados.

— Então foi isso... mas vamos entrar. A Carbella vai trazer uma comida bem gostosa para a gente, não é?

— Sim. Venham, meus queridos, vamos ter um jantar maravilhoso.

O Escorpião finalmente se levantou de onde estava, e num movimento rápido, ficou bem na frente de Carbella. Abriu os olhos lentamente e a atraente mulher ficou chocada ao ver os olhos dele mudarem de cor. Sem dar tempo para ela reagir, Kardia envolveu seu braço pelo pescoço dela, e colocando os dedos por dentro dos cabelos da moça, tomou seus lábios de forma possessiva e avassaladora. Carbella arregalou os olhos como nunca antes, sem entender absolutamente nada do que se passava. Sasha não podia acreditar no que via, e só conseguia sentir um mar de lágrimas escorrer pelo seu rosto.

— Kardia... por que...?

 **つづく** **continua...**

Então, amores, gostaram da primeira parte deste pequeno conto? Eu pretendia fazer uma one, mas conforme ia escrevendo, percebi que ficaria muito grande para uma one e achei por bem dividir esta pequena trama em dois capítulos. O que será que deu no nosso amado Escorpião Dourado? Coitada da Sashita... o que será que ela vai fazer depois disso e como a Carbella vai reagir?

 **Nota:** bom, eu sei que em pleno século 18 a gente não tinha roupas íntimas como temos hoje em dia, por isso, escrever LC é um pouco delicado por conta desses detalhes de época, sendo assim, vamos imaginar que o conjuntinho vermelho e pequeno da Sasha já existia naquela época só para deixar o Kardia feliz kkkkkkkkkk

Até o próximo capítulo. Beijão!


	2. Capítulo 2 – Retorno

**Capítulo 2 – Retorno**

Saudações, amores. Segue o segundo e último capítulo deste pequeno conto de Sasha e Kardia. Espero que gostem deste desenvolvimento final e tenham uma excelente leitura.

* * *

Era uma cena dolorosa de se ver. Kardia beijava Carbella diante dos olhos de Sasha. A Deusa sentiu seu coração explodir em milhões de pedaços. Pior do que não entender as ações dele, era não entender o porquê de ela se sentir daquela forma. Ver aquilo doía, machucava. Se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa, Sasha certamente não se importaria, mas porque _justo_ com ele? A dor que sentia em seu ser era incomensurável. Doeu mais do que quando ela pensou ter perdido Kardia naquele mesmo lugar anos atrás, por causa do Dente de Obsidiana.

Carbella não conseguia reagir. Os lábios de Kardia eram quentes, assim como ele todo, e sua língua era audaciosa, e explorava cada centímetro da boca feminina sem vergonha ou pudor algum. A moça não conseguia se mexer, pois a cada segundo que ele a beijava, sentia as forças de seu corpo serem sugadas por ele. Sasha observava tudo chocada. Seu coração pediu para que ela corresse até os dois e levasse Kardia para bem longe dali, mas seu corpo não conseguia se mover. Seu sofrimento foi interrompido quando Kardia subitamente soltou Carbella.

— O que ele fez? Meu corpo está completamente sem forças. – Disse ela, caindo de joelhos no chão, esgotada.

— Hahaha! O que achou disso, Atena? Não está feliz em me ver? – Perguntou ele, se aproximando.

— "Atena"? Por que está falando assim? Você nunca me chamou pelo nome de Deusa.

— Como eu pensei, Deusa fraca que escolhe viver como uma humana inútil... finalmente vamos acertar as contas.

— Kardia! Isso já foi longe demais. Pare com essa brincadeira. Esse seu modo de agir já perdeu a graça.

— Sua burra! Eu não sou o inútil do Escorpião, que só não morreu por pura sorte. Olhe bem nos meus olhos, eu sou Wesda, o Sacerdote do Sol, e voltei para me vingar de vocês dois. A primeira coisa que fiz foi me apoderar do corpo do Santo de Ouro com o coração mais digno de ser ofertado a nós. Eu falhei da última vez por sua causa, mas agora nada irá me impedir de ficar com o coração do Escorpião. Depois disso, vou poder me vingar de você, Deusa inútil, e ficar com a Carbella.

— Não pode ser... então o Kardia foi... como isso pôde acontecer? – Sasha disse desesperada.

— Agradeça à Carbella.

— Carbella?

— Exato. Foi graças a ela que eu pude voltar.

— Wesda, seu maldito! Como fez isso? – Perguntou ela, ainda sem forças para se levantar.

— Simples, minha querida, ao beijar o rosto do Santo de Ouro, você despertou novamente o efeito do Dente de Obsidiana, que outrora cravei no corpo dele. O seu beijo permitiu que a minha alma retornasse diretamente para dentro do corpo do moleque. Eu só precisava sugar suas energias para redespertar por completo.

— Mentira... isso só pode ser mentira.

— Ora, Carbella, e como vai negar? Já esqueceu a ligação que tem comigo?

— Liberte o Kardia imediatamente! Eu não sou mais aquela criança chorona e medrosa que despertou os seus poderes ao te enfrentar. – Desafiou a Deusa.

— Está visto que não. Você cresceu e se tornou uma mulher gostosa pra caralho. – Disse malicioso, olhando diretamente para os seios da garota. — Eu posso até desistir da Carbella para dar umas fodas com você. Seria um desperdício matá-la.

— Desgraçado! Como se atreve a falar assim com a Sasha? Seu... seu cretino!

— Quieta, Carbella! Está com ciúme?

— Seu lixo! Isso nunca!

— Chega de conversa! Agora que estou com o corpo de um Dourado, nada nem ninguém poderá deter os meus planos.

— Isso é o que você pensa. – Disse Sasha decidida, invocando seu Báculo Dourado.

— Ora... e o que a Deusa gostosa pretende fazer? Não percebe que se me matar, estará matando também um de seus Dourados? Mas se quiser destruir o Escorpião, vá em frente.

Sasha fechou o semblante e engoliu em seco, sem nada fazer. Ameaçou lançar seu Báculo contra ele, mas se conteve.

— O que foi, Atena? Não tem coragem para agir contra um de seus Santos? Não deveria, afinal de contas é _apenas_ um Santo. Além do mais, você tem mais 87 deles para te proteger e sacrificar suas inúteis vidas por ti.

— Está enganado! Acontece que para mim ele não é _apenas_ um Santo. Ele é um amigo querido a quem eu considero muito.

— Deusa burra!

Nessa hora, o Cosmo de Wesda se elevou em grandes proporções, e transformou a então noite em dia, como se o sol tivesse voltado a brilhar no meio da noite. Os cabelos azuis de Kardia brilhavam, e passaram a ter a mesma cor dourada dos olhos. Sasha e Carbella se assustaram, pois aquilo significava que o corpo de Kardia já havia sido totalmente tomado pela alma de Wesda.

— Você é patética, Atena. Como pode ter simpatia por humanos imundos? Você é um ser superior. Nós somos superiores. Não podemos nos contaminar nos relacionando com humanos.

— Engano seu! Eu não tenho simpatia pelos humanos, eu tenho _amor._ É isso que falta na maioria dos Deuses: o amor. Você não é superior a nada e nem a ninguém, e eu vou fazer você pagar por ter usado um de meus Santos para me atingir.

— Não seja burra! Eu já falei que qualquer dano que faça a mim, estará apenas ferindo o corpo do seu tão estimado Santo.

— Sasha... me perdoa... por minha culpa... o Kardia... eu não sabia que um gesto tão inocente pudesse causar tamanho estrago.

— Fique tranquila, Carbella. A culpa não foi sua.

— Salve o Kardia. Somente você pode fazer isso. Talvez essa seja sua única chance para descobrir o que falta no mais profundo de seu interior para que se sinta uma mulher de verdade. – Falou baixo, desmaiando em seguida.

— Carbella!

— Pobrezinha... está tão esgotada. Acho que roubei muita energia dela. Está tão fora de forma que não aguenta nem um beijo. – Disse Wesda, debochado.

— Seu maldito! Está prejudicando pessoas importantes para mim. Eu jamais irei perdoá-lo!

— E o que pretende fazer, Deusa inútil? Você não tem a mínima coragem para me derrotar em uma luta!

— Quer pagar para ver?

Determinada, Sasha avançou contra Wesda, mas quando ia atingi-lo com seu Báculo, olhou bem para Kardia e hesitou, abrindo a guarda para ele, que a atacou com uma forte rajada solar, que lançou a Deusa da Guerra para longe. Atena caiu ferida, mas não derrotada. Seu rosto sangrava, mas ela não se deu por vencida. Wesda se aproximou de Sasha, e carregando seu punho com uma intensa rajada de luz solar, mirou para dar o golpe final na jovem Deusa. Quando estava perto o bastante, Sasha aproveitou para fazer um movimento de seu braço, e jogou seu próprio sangue no rosto de seu inimigo, atingindo diretamente seus olhos.

O corpo de Kardia foi tomado por um intenso brilho solar. Ele permanecia de pé e imóvel na frente de Sasha, enquanto a alma de Wesda se debatia em forma de uma aura acima da cabeça do Dourado. Atena observava tudo atenta, e bastou um único contato com o sangue da Deusa para que a alma maligna do Sacerdote do Sol fosse exorcizada.

— Não vai adiantar nada, Atena. Nem mesmo seu sangue será capaz de me expulsar daqui. Enquanto você não destruir o coração deste garoto, eu nunca deixarei de possuí-lo. Cravei meu dente no coração dele anteriormente, e nada, nem mesmo o sangue da Deusa Atena será capaz de desfazer isso. – Revelou, para o desespero de Sasha.

— Wesda...! – Exclamou baixo cerrando os dentes e também os pequenos e delicados punhos. — Você não vai se dar bem. Não conseguirá o que quer, isso eu te garanto!

— É mesmo, pequena indomável? E o que pensa fazer a respeito? Como pode ver, toda a situação está contra você. Duvido muito que tenha coragem de machucar este garoto. Lembro-me perfeitamente de sua excessiva preocupação para com ele desde que era uma criança. Terás coragem de matar o homem a quem você ama?

— Amo?

Sasha parou para pensar por alguns segundos. Não sabia se realmente amava Kardia como homem e não como seu amigo, mas naquele momento ela precisava fazer alguma coisa, e empunhando o seu poderoso Báculo com firmeza, apontou para o corpo do Santo de Ouro de Escorpião, e sem hesitar, emanou seu Cosmo, concentrando-o na ponta do objeto.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, pirralha? Por acaso está pensando em me atacar? Terá mesmo coragem de matar esse moleque? Pois eu duvido muito que você chegue a tanto.

— Não me desafie, Wesda. Eu sou uma Deusa. Minhas obrigações para com este mundo são maiores do que qualquer sentimento humano que eu possa ter. Além do mais, conheço muito bem o Kardia. Sei o tamanho da integridade dele, e sei que ele me apoiaria em tudo.

— Ele te apoiaria mesmo se isso significasse sua própria morte? Não seja tola, Atena. Os humanos são egoístas. Com certeza ele seria o primeiro a querer ser salvo.

— Sua arrogância e ignorância causarão a sua derrota. – Disse de cabeça baixa.

— O que disse?

— É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Você não sabe de nada. Nunca fez ideia de nada, e por isso, agora mesmo você será derrotado.

Atena elevou seu Cosmo ao máximo, mirando Kardia e causando desespero em Wesda.

— O que vai fazer, Atena? Detenha-se! Detenha-se! – Gritou desesperado, mas foi inútil.

Sasha não se deteve, e lançou seu Báculo contra o corpo de Kardia, acertando diretamente o coração do rapaz. Instantaneamente lágrimas de dor, pesar e desespero correram pelo rosto da jovem, por ter tido coragem de fazer o que fez, ao mesmo tempo em que o último rastro do Sacerdote começava a desaparecer no ar.

— Atena... Como se atreveu? Como teve coragem de fazer isso? Os deuses são mesmo cruéis!

— Alguém como você jamais entenderia, Wesda... Kardia... Kardia sempre esteve preparado para morrer. Desde muito pequeno ele já sabia que não viveria por muito tempo por causa de sua doença. Ele não se preocupava com a morte. Apenas queria viver intensamente. E é por isso... É por conhece-lo tão bem, que tenho plena certeza de que ele apoiaria a minha decisão. Ele me pediria para mata-lo, e sacrificaria a sua vida de bom grado por este mundo, por isso fiz o que fiz. – Respondeu segura.

— Deusa imbecil! Atena! Você não vai se livrar dessa! Os Deuses a castigarão por ficar do lado desses humanos imprestáveis! Eu juroooooo! – exclamou Wesda, antes de virar cinzas no céu.

Sasha se aproximou do inerte Kardia e estranhou. Viu o ser maligno se dispersar e ficou confusa, pois os olhos e cabelos do Escorpião ainda estavam dourados. Ele continuava de pé sem nem ao menos piscar, e seus olhos estavam inexpressivos, como se sua mente tivesse sido despedaçada. Era apenas... uma casca vazia. Atena pensou ter derrotado o Sacerdote do Sol com certa facilidade, mas a mente de Kardia foi aparentemente destruída no processo. Sasha entrou em um desespero ainda maior, pois não sabia o que poderia fazer para recuperar a mente de seu amigo. Desesperada, a jovem só conseguiu abraçar o corpo do rapaz.

— Volta pra mim...

Ao abraçar Kardia, uma forte luz surgiu em volta dos dois, e foi como se a consciência de Sasha entrasse diretamente na mente do jovem. Ao abrir os olhos, ela pensou estar em uma espécie de dimensão paralela. Não havia nada lá. Tudo não passava de um espaço em branco e vazio. Logo algumas imagens começaram a se formar diante da jovem. Um vilarejo pobre onde um garoto esperto de cabelos azuis nasceu, e posteriormente foi abandonado em um hospital ao ser diagnosticado com uma grave doença no coração. Sasha viu a vida de Kardia passar como se fosse um filme, e se emocionou ao ver o lendário Krest de Aquário surgir diante do garoto e conceder a técnica proibida ao seu coração. Viu Kardia ir para o Santuário treinar, onde cresceu e se tornou um belíssimo homem. Pouco depois, ela viu a aventura que viveram quando ela era criança e lembrou com emoção de quando despertou como Deusa ao pensar que o seu amigo estava morto. Os anos foram passando, e apesar de ser extrovertido e cheio de energia, inacreditavelmente Kardia era tímido quando se tratava do sexo oposto. Ele podia ser inocente, mas não era Santo. Claro que já tivera suas aventuras de uma noite, afinal, era homem, e um homem com mais de 20 anos ser virgem era inadmissível, principalmente para Manigold, que logo tratou de arrastar Kardia para o cabaré mais próximo do Santuário, para que ele provasse o melhor da vida. Sasha assistiu à cena com angústia, e começou a chorar. A bela não entendia porque ver Kardia com outras mulheres era tão doloroso para ela. Não aguentava mais aquilo, e queria saber o que se passava com ela mesma e o que isso poderia significar. Estava confusa. Será que isso significava que o que ela sentia por seu tão especial amigo era algo muito maior do que uma simples amizade? As lágrimas que caíram dos olhos da jovem causaram uma espécie de explosão cósmica.

No mundo real, ainda abraçados, uma forte luz os atingiu novamente, e os dois foram parar em um lugar nas proximidades do bar de Carbella. Eles apareceram em uma planície florida próxima a uma macieira. Havia uma bela vista da montanha. Um lugar muito bonito onde ao lado da macieira tinha uma espécie de fonte de água natural que mais parecia um chafariz. As mentes dos dois voltaram à realidade, e os verdes olhos se abriram, tamanha a surpresa dela. Separou-se por um momento de Kardia a fim de ver o que estava acontecendo com o rapaz, e ficou feliz como nunca antes em sua curta vida ao ver os olhos de seu amado amigo novamente azuis e livres da ameaça do terrível inimigo.

— Sasha... Este lugar... Foi você que nos trouxe até aqui?

— Não sei ao certo. Acho que viemos parar aqui depois do raio de luz que nos atingiu.

— Eu me sinto tão estranho. Nós viemos visitar a Carbella, depois eu me joguei na carroça e adormeci, e agora estamos aqui. A verdade é que estou confuso.

— Kardia, idiota! Eu tive tanto medo de te perder! – Exclamou chorosa, abraçando o rapaz com todo o desespero que conseguiu.

— Me perder? Por que está assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Como assim? você não se lembra de nada? – Perguntou ao desfazer o abraço.

— Do que eu deveria me lembrar? Eu só tirei um cochilo, mas agora que você falou... estou sentindo meu coração um pouco quente.

— Mas será possível? Você não se lembra de nada mesmo? o seu corpo foi possuído pela alma de Wesda e a sua mente foi destroçada.

— É? Mas se isso é verdade, então como eu posso estar aqui?

— Eu acho que foi por causa dos poderes do meu sangue. De qualquer forma, eu tive tanto medo de te perder. Prometa que eu nunca vou te perder. – pediu chorando novamente.

— Sasha... – Ele suspirou. — Você sabe perfeitamente que eu não posso prometer tal coisa, mas enquanto eu viver, prometo fazer tudo o que puder para você não me perder tão cedo. Fica calma, tá? – Disse sem jeito, secando as lágrimas dela.

— Kardia... Obrigada por me amar.

— Amar?

Subitamente Sasha o beijou, e Kardia assumiu uma expressão de choque, abrindo bem os olhos azuis. Seus lábios se tocavam suavemente, sem um aprofundamento maior. Ao se conectar com Sasha, as memórias do Dourado voltaram, e tudo o que ele viveu minutos antes passou dentro da cabeça dele como um filme. Kardia viu como Sasha tentou salvá-lo, e que ela teve acesso ao mais íntimo de seus sentimentos. Sentiu vergonha, pois seu maior segredo havia sido exposto.

— Sasha... Acho que você invadiu a minha mente. Não devia ter feito isso. Eu não queria que soubesse.

— Que você me ama? Sabe, minutos antes eu amaldiçoei este acontecimento porque tinha medo de te perder, mas agora eu agradeço ao Wesda por ter aparecido e por me fazer enxergar o que é realmente importante.

— Eu não entendo o que você está dizendo. Por que tem tanto medo de me perder? Sasha, você sabe muito bem que a minha vida já está limitada desde que eu nasci. Minha doença no coração não me permitirá viver por muito tempo. Atena não deveria se apegar tanto assim os seus Santos. Sísifo também morrerá um dia, e a Deusa não restará nada a não ser chorar por nós.

— Mas o que está dizendo, Kardia? E por que o Sísifo entrou na conversa de repente?

— Fala sério, Sasha! Todo mundo sabe que aquele frango à passarinho tem uma baita paixonite por você. Por que acha que ele só falta lamber o chão por onde você passa?

— Está enganado, Kardia. Você sabe que o Sísifo tem os motivos dele para ser protetor comigo. Isso não tem nada a ver com o que eu sinto por você.

— O que você sente por mim? Mas olha... – Disse brincalhão, coçando a cabeça. — Espere um pouco... Como assim "o que sente por mim?"

— Ainda não entendeu, Kardia? Esqueça Atena. Esqueça que você é um Santos de Ouro. O que importa agora é apenas Sasha e Kardia.

— Sasha... Você...

— Shhh... Não diga nada. – Falou baixo, tocando os lábios dele. — O que eu quero dizer é simples. Sasha ama o Kardia do mesmo jeito que o Kardia ama a Sasha, entende?

— O que eu entendo é que tudo isso é uma grande loucura. É melhor voltarmos para o Santuário ou O Emplumado vai se preocupar ainda mais por causa da minha incapacidade de proteger Atena.

— Esquece o Sísifo, por favor! Por que você diz essas coisas?

— Ainda pergunta? Por duas vezes esse tal de Wesda atentou contra você e eu não pude fazer nada para te proteger, pelo contrário! Até o meu corpo esse desgraçado usou desta vez, e você teve que me salvar. Que merda de Santos de Ouro eu sou que precisa ser salvo por Atena se a minha obrigação é protege-la? – Disse nervoso, socando o chão de flores.

— Eu nunca mais quero ouvir isso de novo – Falou doce, pousando a mão suavemente sobre a dele. — Não acha que chegou a hora de sermos sinceros um com outro?

— Você tem certeza de que quer mesmo a minha sinceridade?

— Não... Darei a minha a você primeiro... Junto com todo o meu amor. O amor da Sasha.

E antes de percebesse, Sasha o tinha beijado novamente. Ela não tinha a mínima experiência com namoros, mas saberia exatamente o que fazer. Kardia estava hesitante. Aquilo tudo era uma loucura. Ele sempre se conformou em manter seu amor por Sasha completamente enterrado, mas a atual atitude dela estava tornando tudo mais difícil. O Dourado pegou a jovem pelos ombros e gentilmente a separou dele, encarando-a com seriedade.

— Por que está fazendo isso? Não percebe que é uma loucura? Você sempre foi minha amiga, então porque mudou de atitude agora?

— Porque até alguns instantes atrás eu não fazia ideia do tamanho do amor que eu sinto por você.

— Sasha... Você não pode estar falando sério. – Ele dizia ainda sem acreditar.

— Não hesite. Não há nada que nos impeça de viver o que sentimos.

Kardia abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Pensou no que Sasha disse e não mais hesitou, tomando rapidamente a delicada boca em um ardente beijo. Invadiu a boca de Sasha com desejo e volúpia. Sua língua era quente e ousada, e bastou este simples e rápido contato para fazer a intimidade da garota pulsar, e ela sentir como se tivesse jorrado uma cachoeira por sua genitália. Não estava se importando com mais nada. Apenas queria experimentar cada nova sensação que seu corpo humano lhe permitia. Suas salivas foram se misturando à medida que suas línguas se entrelaçavam, e os corpos estavam cada vez mais próximos. Sentir os seios fartos da Deusa indo de encontro ao seu peito deixaram o Escorpião à beira da loucura. Os endurecidos mamilos de Sasha contra si causou nele uma imensa vontade de chupá-los. Desceu sua boca pelo pescoço, dando a eles a capacidade de respirar, e alcançou o seu decote, beijando a parte de cima de seus seios, lambendo logo em seguida e por instinto abaixou as alças do vestido. Afastou-se por alguns instantes e contemplou o tamanho da perfeição. Ver os grandes, rosados e suculentos seios de Sasha diante de si, e os arrebitados mamilos que pediu desesperadamente para serem chocados o provocou. Ele me olhou com desejo lambendo os próprios lábios e os mordendo em seguida. Ao ver o gesto de Kardia, Sasha ficou ainda mais excitada. Olhou para os lábios recém-molhados dele e o beijou novamente, puxando o grande cachecol vermelho que ele mantém sobre a camisa bege preso a um obi estreito. Puxou a camisa com rapidez, deixando todo o tronco do rapaz exposto. Kardia morreu de vergonha. Ficou vermelho como um pimentão no auge do amadurecimento quando percebeu as intenções de Sasha. Moveu-se um pouco para trás, se afastando dela.

— Ei! Espere um pouco, Sasha. O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou desesperado.

— O que todo o casal apaixonado faz. Não se preocupe Yuzuriha já me explicou tudo. – Disse direta assustando ainda mais o jovem Escorpião.

— Eh?! E você diz isso na maior naturalidade do mundo?

— E por que não? Nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado. Se nos amamos, então qual o problema em consumarmos isso?

— Sa... Sasha... por acaso você está se ouvindo?

Kardia estava sem chão. Ele não podia crer que Sasha estivesse mesmo querendo fazer _aquilo_ com ele. Embora ele a amasse e mantivesse seus sentimentos escondidos até de si mesmo, ele sempre viu Sasha como a menininha assustada que um dia puxou a sua capa. O Dourado estava receoso. Claro que consumar seus sentimentos por Sasha era como realizar um sonho, por outro lado, sua conduta protetora para com ela estava fazendo com que ele resistisse, sem mencionar que ele estava com uma imensa vergonha, pois a garota já tinha tirado metade de suas roupas. Jamais imaginou que é tão tímida e recatada Sasha pudesse agir com tamanha audácia. A jovem Deusa estava incomodada com o silêncio dele, mas ao observar seu acanhamento, ela logo esboçou um grande sorriso.

— Kardia! Você é hilário!

— E por que você diz isso?

— Nunca pensei que você, sendo todo cheio de si, fosse tão tímido.

— Eh...? – Disse quase engasgando. — Eu não sou tímido. De onde tirou isso?

— Pelo seu rosto vermelho. Nunca pensei que você fosse tímido para algo como o amor.

— Não se trata disso. É que você é tão linda, tão perfeita, tão sagrada para mim, que eu não me acho digno nem de tocar em você.

— Entendo... – Baixou o olhar. — Para você, assim como para todos os outros, eu sou a sagrada Deusa Atena. O ser inalcançável que não tem pode ser amado. Sísifo tem razão no fim das contas.

— Por que está dando razão ao emplumado? Quando foi que eu disse que estava falando de Atena? Pelo contrário! Já disse mil vezes que estou me lixando para a sua divindade. Para mim, _a Sasha_ sempre foi sagrada, e isso nunca irá mudar.

— Então qual é o motivo da hesitação? Carbella indiretamente me fez compreender o que eu sinto por você.

— Nossa, Sasha. Estou verdadeiramente impressionado. O que será que a Carbella andou te dando para beber? – Perguntou divertido, piscando e dando a língua para ela.

Sasha cruzou os braços perante Kardia e o olhou sério, fazendo o Santo de Ouro também assumir uma expressão séria e preocupada.

— Espere um momento... O que é essa atitude? Não me diga que você está mesmo falando sério...

Sasha não disse uma única palavra, apenas pulou no pescoço de Kardia, fazendo com que ele caísse para trás no jardim de flores, tomando os lábios do rapaz em um quente e ousado beijo, e Kardia, mesmo que muito tentasse, não conseguiria resistir. A jovem não era nem um pouco experiente nesse assunto, mas fazia o que seu corpo pedia que fizesse. Kardia ainda hesitava, mas mandou seus medos para Hades que eu carregue e correspondeu ao abusado ato de Atena, percorrendo cada canto da boca da Deusa com sua enlouquecida língua, e ela correspondeu passando a mão no músculo tórax dele, e ambos sentiram seus corpos em chamas com o contato audacioso e cheio de malícia.

— Sasha... você... – não conseguia continuar, apenas enterrou os dedos nos roxos cabelos enquanto a outra mão desceu pela esbelta cintura, procurando as definidas nádegas, as quais apertou com fervor, mesmo por cima do vestido.

— Kardia... aaarrnnnn... Gemeu de luxúria com o toque recebido.

Ouvir a declaração de prazer em forma de gemido de Sasha em seus braços e encher o corpo de cada dia de citação de seus sonhos mais safados ele se imaginou nos braços de sua amada Sasha daquela maneira queria que o tempo parasse naquele momento e a consumação de amor entre eles fosse eterna. Sasha rompeu aquele quente contato e ficou de pé. Intrigado, ele ergueu o tronco apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Para a sua surpresa, Sasha afastou as alças do vestido e o deixou ir ao chão, revelando um lindo conjunto vermelho de lingerie. O jovem ficou paralisado e seus olhos sobre ela permaneciam estáticos.

— Vermelho... – Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu sussurrar ao ter a visão de tamanha perfeição diante de si. A pele alva e macia, pernas lisinhas e torneadas, quadris largos na medida, cintura esbelta, além dos grandes e apetitosos seios... olhou não para o corpo, mas sim para o rosto de Sasha. Ela era assustadoramente bela, como ele sempre a enxergava. Apesar de ter ficado bastante animadinho ao ver a bela praticamente nua, o rapaz também ficou morto de vergonha. Era tímido para esses assuntos, e não estava acostumado a ver mulheres se despindo na frente dele, mas o simples fato de ter visto aquele vermelho tão escarlate quanto suas agulhas em contraste com a pele clara e gostosa de Sasha foi o suficiente para ele sentir seu corpo em chamas como nunca antes em sua vida.

— Kardia, eu quero viver isso. Eu quero viver o que eu sinto por você _com você_. Eu não tenho medo, e sendo assim, você também não precisa hesitar.

— Sasha, tem certeza de que não vai se arrepender?

— Acho que nenhuma mulher se arrependeria de ter se entregado ao homem que ama. Eu só posso me arrepender do que eu não fiz.

O quente rapaz ficou de pé e tomou-a em um ainda mais quente beijo. Sasha sentiu cada entranha do seu ser arder de desejo tendo a calorosa e audaciosa língua do Escorpião invadindo cada canto de sua boca. Passava as mãos por suas finas costas, apertando a alça do sutiã contra a pele dela, fazendo-a dar gritinhos de dor, os mais sexys que já deu em vida, até por serem os primeiros. Suas mãos continuavam a passear pelo Divino corpo até chegar na cintura, e mais embaixo, puxou também a tira da calcinha, fazendo-a bater novamente na pele clara. Ela deu outro grito de dor, e Kardia se divertia ao sentir a animação dela. Ele ergueu Sasha e a sentou em seu colo. Ela automaticamente abriu as pernas e dobrou os joelhos. Kardia juntou o dedo médio e indicador e os inseriu na intimidade de Sasha sem aviso prévio, se enchendo com o calor e o tesão que vinha da cavidade. Todo esse prazer foi sentido por ele quando seus dedos sentiram cada contração vaginal e o calor do líquido que vinha dela. Tirou os dedos e os lambeu com malícia, enquanto Sasha experimentava o primeiro orgasmo de sua vida dando um forte grito quando ele tirou os dedos de dentro de si. Não satisfeito, ele encheu as mãos com as redondas nádegas de Sasha em seguida, fazendo a cabeça de ambos irem para trás, pois nenhum deles conseguia conter o tesão enorme que sentiam. Sentir aquela grande e gostosa bunda entre suas mãos era excitante demais, e ele já sentia toda essa excitação em seu corpo. Seu membro já estava prestes a ferver de loucura, mas ele estava apenas começando...

Usando sua velocidade privilegiada, Kardia levou ambos até debaixo da macieira, e Sasha encostou suas costas no tronco da árvore, colocando os dois braços para trás, segurando-se na mesma. O azulado envolveu os fartos seios ainda cobertos pelo sutiã com suas grandes mãos, massageando com cuidado aquela perfeição feminina. A cada toque que recebia, Sasha sentia seu corpo inteiro pulsar de desejo, e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era gemer e gritar a cada novo aperto que recebia em suas mamas. Kardia já estava mais duro do que a árvore que testemunhava seus atos de paixão. Beijava e lambia as partes descobertas dos seios, e a própria Sasha se encarregou de abrir o fecho da frente do sutiã, revelando os grandes e perfeitos volumes. Kardia literalmente babou ao dar de cara com aquela visão. Eram tão grandes e redondos que ele mal podia saber por onde começar. As aréolas eriçadas de êxtase por ele o deixaram hipnotizado. Sem demora, abocanhou um deles, colocando sua língua de encontro aos mamilos duros, fazendo a jovem Deusa arfar e bater a cabeça no tronco da árvore. Desesperada, Sasha procurou novamente pela boca de Kardia, e voltaram a se beijar com loucura. As mãos de Sasha logo procuravam pelas partes baixas do Santo Dourado, até que a garota puxou as vestes dele para baixo, dando de cara com o membro duro, ereto e grande do rapaz, que deu um grito de susto e vergonha ao mesmo tempo. Tratou de tirar a própria calcinha, cada vez mais louca para consumar o ato.

— AAAHHHH! SASHA! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?! – Gritou nervoso, sem acreditar que Sasha fosse tão 'saidinha'.

— Qual é o problema? A esta altura do campeonato nós dois precisamos estar nus para concluir o que começamos. Então pronto. Eu só estou facilitando as coisas. – Piscou travessa para ele, que ainda incrédulo, sentiu o rosto queimar de tanta vergonha.

— Mas, Sasha... eu nunca pensei que você...

— Relaxa! Se você também for virgem, não tem problema. Yuzuriha e Carbella já me explicaram tudo.

— SASHA! – Berrou corado e tossindo de tanto embaraço. — Como pode pensar que um homem da minha idade e gostoso do jeito que eu sou ainda é virgem? E aliás, nunca pensei que justo _você_ , que sempre foi tímida e recatada, pudesse agir de forma tão... Tão ousada. Você está praticamente me violentando.

— Sei que isso parece estranho, mas eu não tenho medo ou vergonha, e sabe por quê?

— Hum, hum... – Negou com a cabeça num gesto infantil, uma das coisas que Sasha mais amava nele.

— Porque você é o homem que eu amo. E com você ao meu lado, sou incapaz de sentir medo. Eu já não tenho mais dúvidas do que eu quero. Eu quero você... quero você dentro de mim. – Falou ousada novamente, beijando seus lábios e o conduzindo a deitar mais uma vez.

Rolaram pelas flores com seus corpos desnudos enquanto se beijavam, e quando pararam, Atena estava sobre o grego, e abrindo as pernas do rapaz, posicionou-se para finalmente se unir a ele de corpo e alma como sempre desejou.

— Ei! Espere um momento, Sasha! O que acha que vai fazer? – Ele perguntou ainda hesitante.

— E não é óbvio? Você vai me penetrar, ou melhor, eu estou entrando em você.

— Não! Sasha! Espere... Ai! – Gritou mais alto e desesperado.

— Fica frio. Eu sei o que tenho que fazer. Basta você ficar quietinho aí e não se mexer.

E sem alternativa, Kardia apenas assentiu, e Sasha sentou-se sobre ele com as pernas abertas e deu um grito de dor ao sentir sua pureza sendo rompida.

— AAAHHH! – Exclamou de dor, loucura e prazer ao mesmo tempo.

— Sasha! Você está bem?! – O Dourado perguntou preocupado.

— Estou sim. Não se preocupe. Apenas deixei de ser virgem neste momento.

Kardia arregalou os olhos sem crer no que via e ouvia. Atena estava literalmente sentada em seu pau perdendo sua inocência, enquanto ele aceitava tudo passivamente. O rapaz então começou a passar mal depois sentir um calor fora do comum invadir seu corpo e seu coração, porém Sasha não havia percebido.

— Ai! Ai! Ai! Espere um pouco, Sasha! É melhor a gente se separar.

— Separar? Mas como se nós mal começamos a parte boa.

— Parte boa? – Disse incrédulo. A essa altura, os olhos dele estavam tão arregalados que pareciam saltar para fora de seu rosto.

— Apenas fique tranquilo. Vamos nos amar intensamente como sempre desejamos.

O Escorpião jogou seu corpo sobre a grama, derrotado, apenas desfrutando do prazer que ambos iriam sentir. Ainda encaixada a ele, Sasha passou a perna direita por cima e ficou de lado. Estava se sentindo plena, realizada, muito mulher. Todo o seu ser experimentava uma sensação de felicidade e prazer gigantesco. Algo tão bom que ela jamais pensou que pudesse existir na vida. Usando o joelho dobrado de Kardia como apoio, Sasha continuava os movimentos de penetração. Cada vez que entrava, ambos gritavam, aproveitando cada segundo de êxtase que podiam sentir. O corpo de Kardia esquentava cada vez mais, e o calor do membro dele dentro de Sasha a fez gozar novamente em delírio, jogando a cabeça para trás, fazendo o suor de sua face escorrer. Separou-se dele exausta. Como era virgem, Sasha não percebeu que apenas ela tinha atingido o clímax. Deitou nas flores ao lado dele, dando um longo suspiro.

— Ah... Kardia... isso foi tão... tão... BOM!

Tentava descrever sua felicidade com palavras, mas era quase impossível. Desenhava círculos com seu indicador no peito do rapaz, mas Kardia continuava imóvel. Atena estranhou isso, e sentou para olhar para ele. O Dourado estava desmaiado. Uma simples relação sexual fez o corpo do azulado queimar, exigindo muito dele.

— Kardia! O que você tem? Seu corpo está fervendo! Kardia! Kardia! – Ela gritava, tentando trazê-lo de volta. Sem sucesso, Atena o arrastou até a fonte ao lado da macieira, e começou a jogar água no rosto e no resto de seu corpo para esfria-lo, mas o rapaz nada de acordar. Kardia, idiota! Não se atreva a morrer agora! Eu te proíbo!

Pegou Kardia pela nuca, e literalmente jogou a cabeça dele dentro da água, puxando para fora em seguida. O Dourado começou a tossir, para o alívio da jovem Deusa.

— Ah! O que é isso? – Gritou, olhando para os lados. — Sasha, foi você?

— Fui eu. Você desmaiou, e esse foi o único jeito que encontrei para te esfriar um pouco. Como o Dégel não está aqui, pensei que...

— Mas que modos tão gentis! Outra dessa e você acaba de me matar. Que _bom mesmo_ que o Dégel não está aqui. Ele pode ser o meu melhor amigo, mas eu também não o chamo para me acompanhar até dentro do banheiro.

Começaram a rir por causa da última frase de Kardia, e como estavam debaixo da macieira, uma das frutas caiu na cabeça do azulado. Eles riram mais ainda, e o rapaz pegou a fruta, dando uma longa mordida.

— Sasha... Esta maçã será o símbolo da promessa que eu irei lhe fazer agora. Eu prometo que enquanto durar a minha breve vida, eu nunca vou deixar você sozinha.

— Kardia... isso foi lindo. Mas e agora? O que vamos fazer?

— Vamos voltar. A Carbella dela deve estar preocupada com a gente.

Os dois se vestiram rapidamente e se prepararam para voltar. Antes de ir, porém, Kardia parou por alguns instantes.

— O que foi? – A mulher de cabelos roxos perguntou intrigada.

— Me perdoa, Sasha. Você queria ficar comigo, mas mesmo algo tão simples acaba exigindo muito do meu corpo.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Eu quero ficar com você seja como for. Se você disser que não poderemos ter relações eu vou compreender. – Disse carinhosa, alisando o rosto do Escorpião Dourado.

— Você é linda, Sasha. Então vamos voltar.

Ao voltarem, Carbella quase teve um ataque do coração ao vê-los felizes, e ficou mais feliz ainda ao saber que ajudou os pombinhos nessa felicidade. E voltando ao Santuário, os dois prometeram manter seu relacionamento em segredo, somente para que um certo emplumado não os infernizasse para sempre... ou até quando durasse a próxima Guerra Santa...

– **おわり** **FIM –**

Pois bem, queridos. Este foi o fim do conto. Tomara que tenha sido divertido para vocês assim como foi um prazer e um divertimento para mim escrever, já que este é o objetivo das fanfics. Até a próxima e muito obrigada a todos que vierem a ler, comentar ou favoritar. ^^


End file.
